


春雪

by zxhlyr



Series: 风花雪月·四时之变 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: 我想要向天下第一的剑客学剑。





	春雪

**Author's Note:**

> 夜里失眠，一时鸡血而写。短篇，一发完。
> 
> 受到菲力克斯几个其他结局启发，但还是正统的菲力帝弥
> 
> 反正是一时鸡血产物，就不修改了，修改好累（
> 
> As usual, 评论or感想is very welcomed（

我到旅馆之时，听说山上那位剑客早就不见任何人了。可是来的路费就够贵的，我怎能半途而废呢。

于是我废了好大劲爬全是雪的山路。总算到了剑圣住的木屋。附近一点人烟都没有。

想必敲门也无人应答。我直接进屋，见到了这位闻名遐迩的剑术大师。

其实我并没有见到他。他坐在一幅屏风后面。我只能看到他的佝偻的背影。

剑圣一定已经很老了。

——干什么？

——我是专程来拜访您学剑的。

——我不教学生。

——我是久仰您大名才来这里。拜托了，至少让我见识一下您的秘剑吧。

屏风后的影子纹丝不动。

——你为什么要学剑？

我犹豫了一下。我一定要抓住这个难得的机会。

——世道大乱。我想除奸斩恶。

——那么，请你先将这附近山路上的山贼都杀光吧。

这一定是剑圣给我的考验。

我谨遵他的意思，蹲守盗贼的活动路线，终于剿灭了所有山贼。

我回去叩拜屏风后的身影。

——山贼已灭。请您教我剑术吧。

——哦？你学剑不是为了斩杀不义之人吗？既然你已经能做到，何必来找我？

我自知理亏，低下头去。

老人冷哼一声。

——是我撒谎了。其实我学剑只想扬名立身。如果能学到独步天下，无人可敌的您的剑法的话，我一定能成为全国最知名的剑客，开宗立派，名垂不朽吧。

——那么，拿着这个桶。到我屋子后院的井里接水。山下旅馆旁有条河，河对面有棵树。去给那棵树浇水。

我不敢有异议。第一天我照做，第二天还是相同的指示。

一天天枯燥乏味的生活过去了。为了浇水方便，我住进山脚下的旅馆里，认识了老板娘。她是个漂亮丰满的金发蓝眼女人，头上插着白梅花簪子，穿着黑底白花的和服，却没有一点口音。她照顾我的饮食起居。两个寂寞的人在深山同住，就难免日久生情。一年的日子过去了，她怀孕了。她答应嫁给我。春雪的想法越来越明显：这个地方她待不下去。她希望我带她离开。我有些动摇。但一想到已经花了那么多时间浇水，怎么也不甘心空手而归。

第二年冬天的时候，我还是爬着一层层台阶上山接水。

老人却说：“不必麻烦了。你有什么想说的吗？”

“我已经不考虑什么声名了。”，我跪下说，支支吾吾地说出我和春雪的恋爱经过，“现在我只想和心爱的女人幸福生活。而这只有我学会您的剑术才能做到。不然我该如何保护我的妻子呢？”

——唔。为情吗。也罢。你去山下，拿你浇水的那棵树开花的枝条上来。

可是这棵树一直以来都是枯的。哪来的花呢？我在树下徘徊叹息。

我未来的妻子看见了，她说：“怎么，我父亲又为难你了吗？”

我大吃一惊：“那是你父亲？”

——是养父。不是生身父亲。

——可这么长时间以来，你一次也不曾上山过啊？

——我和他二十年没有说过话了！父亲早已和所有人断绝往来。

——他可真是孤僻啊。

——是啊。他要你干什么？

我原样复述。

——他在捉弄你！那棵树二十年没有开花了。

——那我该怎么办呢？

——我教你。

我按照春雪说的，从树上砍下一段光秃秃的枝条。

我将枯枝呈上。从屏风后面伸出一只同样干枯的手，将它取走。

——研修剑道之人应弃绝所有感情，不为人间情爱所惑。这段枯枝正是我的心迹。

我诚惶诚恐地背出春雪指导我的台词。

老人推开屏风，展现出左半边身子和侧脸，我不由得大吃一惊。

剑圣冷漠地说：“你懂了！还要我教你什么？”

——现在我学剑没有其他杂念。我为挥剑而挥剑。我唯一的目的就是达到剑道的终极。请您教我如何变强吧！

老人露出又满意又轻蔑的笑容。

——把干枝插进我窗前的花瓶里。从现在起，你就是我的徒弟了。

我激动不已。插完枝条后，我准备行拜师礼。

老人从屏风后走出。

他右边的袖子空荡荡地垂落。

我震惊至极。

——您要教我，不借助肢体、超越肉身的剑术吗？

——呸。这世上岂有这种东西？我二十年前就停止挥剑了。我的右臂没了。

——那，您要怎么教我剑术？

——剑术无用。

老人淡淡地说，于我却如晴天霹雳。

我一时羞愤难当。这么长时间，就为这个？

我沉默一晌。

——那么，请您告诉我砍下您右臂之人的姓名。能使全国征战未尝败北的您失去右臂的人，恐怕剑术也很了得。我愿意向那个人学剑。

——就是我。

——您？您为什么要这么做？

——剑术无用。

我语塞。

——那，至少给我看看您那把传说中杀人无数的名剑吧！

——就在山脚下那棵树底下。想要的话就拿走。

老人瞥了我一眼，拂袖而去。

我沮丧地下山。至少，我现在能和春雪离开这鬼地方了。收拾好包袱，临走前，我来到让我倒霉透顶的那棵树下。

结果我在树下挖出了人的骸骨。数一数骨头的数量，是一个人的白骨，正好多出一只手臂。在这堆骨头下面我翻出一把生锈的普通铁剑。我无比失望。

我把骨头都丢进河里，因为我觉得它们带着晦气。做这些的时候，春雪挺着已经隆起的小腹，就在一旁看着我。

我和春雪转身离去。沿着大路走着走着，春雪忽然惊叫一声回过头，我也随之这么做——

它开花了。绚烂的白色樱花在冬天绽放，纷纷扬扬的花瓣如同下雪一般。我闻到樱花的香气，觉得有些熟悉，好像在哪里闻到过。


End file.
